¿Quién quiere ser normal?
by estrellita24
Summary: Esta historia fue calificada T por contener: insultos, estereotipos, cosas inexplicables y sangre; aquellos débiles de corazón abstenganse de leer! o ¿saben que? hagan lo que se les de la gana! lean bajo su propio riesgo pero no digan que no avise /tuve que cambiar la categoría a algo mas... adecuado/
1. Prologo

1. Prologo

Eveling lanzó una ultima mirada por la ventanilla despidiéndose de la ciudad donde había crecido, si era honesta no iba a extrañar el lugar mucho… puede que únicamente los lugares conocidos y los distintos paisajes fuera lo único que recordaría de su casa. Los Peterson se mudaban a Estados Unidos por varias razones, la primera de la lista era que Nicholas o el señor Peterson, padre de Eveling, había sido ascendido y movido en su trabajo teniendo ahora que trabajar en la central de la compañía, que se encontraba en Nueva York; también tenían familia ahí pero eso antes solo les había dado una excusa para visitar el lugar un par de veces ya que la mayoría de la familia estaba en Europa y al final de la lista estaba el hecho de que Eveling no encajaba en su escuela, claro que siendo la hija del medio esto solo no habría movido a la familia a un nuevo país, a lo sumo la habrían cambiado de colegio

Eveling movió sus ojos verde-almendrados hasta el asiento de al lado donde su hermana menor dormía con los auriculares todavía en sus orejas, aparto la vista un asiento mas para encontrarse con su hermano mayor que se desvenaba los sesos con un autodefinido; Eveling reprimió una risa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia sus padres que estaban al otro lado del pasillo

Ahora pasare a describir a los cinco miembros de esta familia. Primero esta Nicholas Peterson, el padre, un hombre de pelo negro azabache y ojos celestes grisáceos; a su lado se encuentra Carolina Rillieni de Peterson, la madre, una encantadora mujer rubia de ojos verdes, en la fila de tres asientos estaban los tres hijos, primero Erick Peterson, el mayor, un adolecente de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises; a su lado estaba Jaqueline Peterson, la menor, de pelo rubio y ojos iguales a los de su padre cuando los tenia abiertos claro; por ultimo el lugar de la ventana lo ocupaba Eveling Peterson, la hermana del medio, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verde-almendrados

Pronto un grupo de nubes se acumuló debajo de ellos ocultando la ya lejana ciudad, Eveling considero seguir el ejemplo de su hermana y dormir un poco pero no podía así que saco su libro de la bolsa de mano y comenzó a leer mientras se llevaba un chicle a la boca, le lanzo uno a su hermano sobre el autodefinido y este le lanzo una mirada de reojo a modo de agradecimiento

La verdad era que Eveling estaba emocionada por ir a Nueva York, la ciudad le parecía increíble aunque si tuviera que elegir un lugar donde vivir para siempre probablemente elegiría la casa de su tía Amelia que estaba en Florencia

Si uno viera a Jaqueline y Eveling juntas no sospecharía jamás que sean hermanas, no solo debido a sus apariencias físicas, si no también en las actitudes… bien se podría decir que Jaqueline, o Jaky como le decían todos, era la típica pre-adolecente a la que le gusta ir de fiesta, de compras, chatear con sus amigas en Facebook y se pasa horas con el Black Berry (porque tiene uno); mientras que Eveling, gustaba de escribir, leer, componer un poco, jugar juegos on-line, aprender idiomas y otras cosas mas que no vienen al caso, pero definitivamente lo que mas le gustaba a Eveling era el anime y las historias de ficción

La azabache llego al final del capitulo, coloco su separador hecho a mano y cerro el libro guardándolo de nuevo; una vez que termino con esto coloco el bolso de mano bajo sus piernas sacando antes su MP4, al diablo con los IPod ella prefería su pequeño MP4 a cualquier otra cosa; eh aquí otra diferencia entre las hermanas Peterson; mientras Jaqueline tenia su reproductor con todos los temas de moda en su vieja ciudad, en el de Eveling uno se encontraría con Green Day, Nickelback, Aerosmith, Simple Plan, Skillet, uno que otro tema estilo pop e incluso algunas canciones en japonés (por si se preguntaban se las sabe), el viaje duro lo suficiente como para que el MP4 llegara a su canción favorita de Simple Plan

Bajo del avión al ritmo de 'Welcome to my life', ante la mirada de Erick de 'se escucha hasta acá eso', ella le sonrió e hiso una vueltecita antes de bajarle el volumen a su reproductor tan rápido como tocaron tierra, Eveling miro a su alrededor y sonrió antes de girarse a sus hermanos caminando de espaldas y sacándose un auricular

-Hello New York City – Eveling

Erick sonrió y Jaqueline rodo sus ojos, no era que no le gustara mudarse, por ella bien odiaba su país anterior, pero no había podido conectarse en horas y quería presumirle a sus excompañeras que estaba en 'la capital del mundo', como ella le decía a la ciudad desde la primera vez que habían ido allí

Llegaron a la casa que habían comprado el verano pasado y Jaqueline tomo todas sus cosas y se escapo escaleras arriba, era una casa grande con un cuarto para cada uno de los tres mas la habitación de los padres, Eveling también fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y una vez allí se dejo car en la cama bastante cansada pero deseando empezar el colegio por primera vez en su vida


	2. Primer día

2. Primer día

Eveling miro el uniforme una vez más en el espejo atándose el pelo en una cola de caballo y arreglando la remera con el suéter y la pollera antes de bajar a desayunar. Una vez abajo se sirvió un poco de yogurt con cereales y jugo de naranja, no muy fanática del té o el café

Luego de desayunar los tres se dirigieron hacia el colegio, Jaqueline se puso los auriculares apenas salieron a la calle pero los otros dos ya estaban acostumbrados

Erick camino junto a Eveling en silencio, la azabache deslizo una mano a su bolsillo sacando sus chicles y ofreciéndole uno, la verdad ellos se llevaban muy bien y Erick solía ser un tanto sobreprotector de su hermana y ella entendía a su hermano bien

-Para los nervios – Eveling

-Siempre vienes preparada – Erick

-Claro, si no no sobreviviría – Eveling

-Hoy estas de buen humor, para ser las seis de la mañana – Erick

-Bueno, es que puede que haya alguien conocido mio en esta escuela – Eveling

-eso suena interesante – Erick

Una vez dentro del edificio se separaron para buscar sus clases, Eveling estaba tan perdida como un pez en el desierto hasta que se choco con alguien

-Lo siento, no estaba viendo – Eveling

Enfrente de ella había un chico de pelo castaño rojizo con un rulo que salía hacia la izquierda y ojos marrones, primero parecía molesto pero su cara se transformo en sorpresa al reconocer a la azabache

-¿Eveling? – pregunto

El acento Italiano en su nombre despertó la memoria de Eveling y esta sonrió

-Hola Lovino – Eveling

-No sabia que ibas a venir a esta escuela – Lovino

-Yo me entere hace unos días, papá consiguió el ascenso y ahora tiene que trabajar en Nueva York – Eveling

Él sonrió un poco, la azabache entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo y que el italiano llevaba un rato en esa escuela

-Oye, ¿sabes donde esta el salón 206? – Eveling

-¿tienes clases conmigo? – Lovino

-Pues si tu también tienes que ir hacia ese salón, entonces si – Eveling

El asintió y Eveling sonrió un poco

-¿te importa guiarme? – Eveling

Lovino sonrió a la azabache mientras asentía, caminaron por el pasillo hasta el aula una vez dentro Lovino fue empujado por otro chico lejos de la azabache quien no pudo evitar reír ante la escena

Eveling encontró un lugar vacío y se sentó, pronto el italiano volvió ahora con quien se lo había llevado antes, este tenía el pelo castaño oscuro tal como su hermano pero con los ojos verdes, el sonrió mirando a la azabache de manera extraña

-Uh, ¿hola? – Eveling

-Hola, Lovi me ha contado de ti Eveling, yo soy Antonio Fernández Cariedo – dijo

-un gusto – Eveling

Lovino se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de ella, y ella le lanzo una mirada curiosa que el respondió con un suspiro agotado, ella reprimió una risa ante la actitud del italiano

-Lovi se encontró una amiga muy bonita – Antonio

Eveling levanto una ceja ante el comentario, noto cierto acento español mientras hablaba y supuso que seria de allí, por lo que había escuchado de Lovino en esta escuela había al menos una persona de cada país por lo que era posible, pero lo que había descolocado a la azabache había sido el calificativo, le resultaba raro que alguien se refiriera a ella de esa forma, el profesor entro al aula y el barullo se calmo mientras todos corrían a sentarse

-Muy bien, tenemos una estudiante nueva – dijo el profesor

Murmullos llenaron la sala mientras Eveling tamborileaba sus dedos contra el escritorio, el profesor la miro por encima de sus lentes

-Señorita Peterson, veo que ya se hiso algunos amigos – Profesor

Eveling sonrió de lado asintiendo, la clase comenzó en seguida… Eveling no solía prestar mucha atención, si bien le iba excelente en el colegio; simplemente miraba a su libro mientras su mente se escapaba a alguna montaña gigante o algún rio furioso de vez en cuando a las pocas calles que conocía de Florencia

Para cuando la clase termino Eveling se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su próxima clase, esta era un electivo así que no estaría con el italiano o el español, la verdad prefería no decirles de que se trataba puesto que era un secreto y prefería que ninguno de los dos se enteraran; encontrar el aula resulto bastante sencillo debido a la cantidad de energía que emanaba de allí y al entrar…


	3. Una buena forma de empezar

Por acá empezaron las clases, subiré capis cuando pueda

El principio de este capitulo fue inspirado por la película Matilda, que es una de mis favoritas

Disclaimer: Lo único que realmente me pertenece aquí vendría a ser Eveling, y puede que la trama

3. Una buena forma de empezar

Al entrar vio un lápiz que voló a gran velocidad hacia ella al fijar la vista en el objeto este se detuvo en seco todavía en el aire para luego caer en la mano de la azabache quien recorrió la sala con la vista para ver quien había lanzado el lápiz

Los ojos verdes-almendrados recorrieron la sala hasta toparse con un rubio de ojos verdes con las cejas mas tupidas que ella hubiera visto, el la miraba como en shock y ella se acerco

-tuyo – Eveling

Le dio el lápiz y él lo tomo sin dejar de mirarle ella levanto una ceja ante la extraña mirada y este se dio media vuelta y tomo asiento en un banco cerca de él, ella miro a su alrededor notando que solamente había una persona mas en el aula así que se dejo caer en un banco cerca de una ventana sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había pasado. El otro chico presente también se había dado cuenta de lo que paso, este la miro de reojo cosa que no paso desapercibida para la azabache que dirigió su mirada hacia él; tenia el cabello de un rubio extraño y los ojos azules ella simplemente dirigió su mirada a la ventana otra vez y el volvió la suya al libro frente a el

Pronto el lugar se lleno un poco mas, realmente esta no era una electiva muy frecuentada pero estaba bien, de todas formas ella no era una persona muy social que digamos. Noto entonces a alguien que se acercaba a donde estaba ella y levanto la vista para ver a un chico de pelo relativamente largo y ojos celestes que la miraban a través de unos anteojos que ella considero muy grandes

-Uh, ¿esta bien si me siento aquí? – dijo señalando el banco al lado de ella

Eveling sonrió un poco y asintió, él sonrió también y se sentó en el lugar; Eveling, que es buena descifrando a la gente, noto la timidez de su compañero y pensó en hacer un pequeño cambio a su acostumbrada forma de actuar

-Soy Eveling, por cierto – Eveling

Él sonrió ante esto entre feliz y agradecido

-Yo soy Matthew – dijo

Eveling sonrió y entonces entro la profesora y comenzó la clase… una vez que acabo la clase tenían un pequeño descanso, salió junto a Matthew al pasillo justo al momento en que un chico parecido a Matthew (físicamente) se acercó corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Mattie! – grito

El rubio se detuvo en seco al ver a la azabache quien tenia la mejor cara de "¿que?" que se hubiera visto, luego recordó que podía caminar y decidió irse

-Nos vemos luego Matthew – Eveling

-claro – Matthew

Eveling dejo a los hermanos solos para poder buscar las cosas que necesitaría para la próxima clase en su loquer, una vez que lo tuvo todo se dirigió a su próxima clase, llegar le llevo un buen rato por lo que al hacerlo vio que había muy pocos lugares, todos parecían estar cerca de un chico de pelo blanco grisáceo y ojos violetas que considero seria bastante alto parado; llevaba una bufanda crema incluso cuando afuera era pleno verano pero Eveling no podía decir mucho, después de todo el clima aquí era considerablemente mas frio que en su vieja casa

-disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – Eveling

Señalo ligeramente el banco que estaba a su derecha, el la miro por unos segundos antes de asentir, ella dejo escapar una leve sonrisa y se sentó; el la miro de reojo un tanto curioso y el resto de la clase temía por el bienestar de la azabache creyéndola o muy valiente o muy estúpida (aunque a veces es lo mismo) sin saber que lo que pasa es que Eveling simplemente es inmune al aura maligna del albino (la muy suertuda). Como se lo imaginaran el esta entre confundido e intrigado con la actitud de Eveling, porque le es raro que las personas le pidan para sentarse con el y porque la azabache le sonrió, incluso siendo una sonrisa pequeña había logrado hacer que se sintiera cálido por alguna extraña razón

Una vez terminada la clase Eveling se dirigió a su próxima clase, como iba medio en su mundo se perdió en los pasillos, era un alivio que hubiera tiempo entre clase y clase o estaría en problemas; decidió que lo mejor era volver sobre sus pasos cuando choco con alguien, levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquel chico de la bufanda

-lo lamento – Eveling

-Niet, fue mi culpa – dijo

Eveling se enorgullecía de muy pocas cosas, una de ellas era su habilidad para reconocer idiomas, lo cual resultaba bastante útil

-Oye, ¿de por casualidad sabes donde esta la clase de Historia? – Eveling

-Da, estoy yendo hacia allá – dijo

-oh, ¿te importa si camino contigo? Estoy un tanto perdida – Eveling

-Niet, no me molesta – dijo

-gracias, soy Eveling por cierto – Eveling

-yo soy Iván – dijo

Ella sonrió asintiendo ligeramente mientras caminaba al lado del ruso, tal como lo había sospechado él era bastante alto pero ella tampoco era tan baja que digamos. Los que estaban en el aula parecieron sorprenderse de ver al ruso llegar acompañado, a la azabache le parecía un tanto exagerado todo este asunto ya que hasta donde ella sabia Iván parecía muy amable (pobre e inocente Eveling)

Los lugares que quedaban eran muy pocos y la azabache no pensó dos veces en sentarse al lado del ruso sonriéndole cuando este la miro curioso, teniendo una sonrisa un tanto contagiosa el no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero no era la sonrisa estilo tiburón que uno esperaría del ruso, solo una sonrisa simple y honesta mientras se sentaba al lado de Eveling. La verdad era que él estaba realmente feliz porque nadie lo había tratado amigablemente a demás de sus hermanas lo cual era un cambio agradable, a demás le gustaba la facilidad de la azabache para sonreír, y estaba el hecho de que su sonrisa le hacia sentir bien por alguna razón

Al terminar la clase se separaron puesto que tenían diferentes clases, Eveling sonrió una vez mas al ruso antes de irse en la dirección contraria de la que tenia que ir el, Iván le menciono hacia que lado debía ir lo que ella agradeció bastante

Su ultima clase la tenia de nuevo con Lovino y ahí estaba también el hermano del italiano, al verlos sentados juntos reprimió una risita mientras escaneaba el aula en busca de un banco libre, noto entonces a Mathew cerca de una ventana viendo que había un banco libre cerca de el

-¿esta ocupado? – Eveling

El rubio levanto la vista al notar quien le hablaba, sonrió al reconocer a la azabache y negó con la cabeza, ella sonrió y se sentó en el lugar. Había algunos de sus compañeros de historia que la miraban extraño pero Eveling no les dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara así antes por lo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.


	4. ¡Almuerza conmigo!

Prometo actualizar al menos una vez en la semana, sea el día que sea y fin de semana incluido y probablemente a horas distintas pero en fin…

Eveling fue creada en el 2009, cuando empecé a escribir (en Potterfics), en esa época ni siquiera sabia que era el anime… Ah, era tan inocente en ese entonces *risas*

Disclaimer: como sabrán Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes menos, al menos puedo decir que invente a Eveling e ingenié esta trama

4. ¡Almuerza conmigo!

Era raro que estuviera ansiosa de volver al colegio, en todo el sentido de la palabra; pero así era, ella estaba emocionada por llegar al edificio a ver que pasaba ese día

Y como si el mundo quisiera cumplirle el deseo de que pasara algo la azabache se choco con alguien mientras andaba en su mundo

-lo siento – Eveling

Y esto le sale como respirar de natural mientras da un paso hacia atrás levantando la vista para encontrarse con el hermano de Matthew, este la miro y Eveling simplemente le devolvió la mirada sin saber bien que pensar del chico y entonces el chico sonrió

-eres esa chica que estaba con mi hermano ¿verdad? – pregunto

Ella simplemente asintió todavía bastante confundida con la actitud del americano, la sonrisa del rubio se agrando de forma que Eveling creía humanamente imposible; era extraño estar en frente del americano mientras este sonreía de esa forma para su suerte en ese momento, valla ironía, llego Iván al rescate

-Fredka – Iván

El rubio lanzo al ruso una mirada de odio y Eveling agradeció mentalmente que este apareciera

-Commie – dijo

El ruso simplemente ignoro el insulto y reconoció a Eveling y por como estaba la azabache podía estar seguro que no le había agradado mucho el americano, lo cual hiso aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del ruso

-Privet – Iván (a ver niños que significa hola)

-Hola Iván – Eveling

Y tan simple como decir eso la sonrisa volvió a Eveling, el ruso sonrió un poco más porque decididamente le gustaba la sonrisa de la azabache. Por otro lado el americano, que jamás había visto a nadie actuar tan calmado cerca del ruso, esta llanamente sorprendido y cree que la azabache es muy awesome por poder estar así de tranquila frente al ruso; no es que él le tuviera miedo, claro que no, pero sabia que la mayoría si lo cual hacia a esta chica diferente

La azabache se despidió del ruso y un tanto del americano para ir a su primera clase donde se dirigió a su lugar donde Antonio y Lovino parecían estar discutiendo, no es que le sorprendiera, ella conocía el temperamento del italiano

-¿siempre te comportas así? – Eveling

El italiano cerro la boca al escucharla, le lanzo una mirada molesta que la azabache contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica provocando que el italiano se molestara aun más

-Pues desde que lo conozco – Antonio

-Al menos eres así con todo el mundo o hubieras estado en un buen lio – Eveling

El italiano trago saliva porque cuando hablaba sin evitar su acento natural de por si era escalofriante pero el que lo estuviera amenazando era aterrador, era impresionante como la simpática y divertida Eveling podía en un instante volverse en algo tan terrorífico

Entonces para el alivio del italiano la azabache volvió a sonreír mientras se sentaba y sacaba sus cosas, el español por su parte había notado el cambio en la azabache comparándolo por alguna razón con la tensión que generaba cierto ruso, claro que era un tanto distinto ya que Eveling no sonreía cual tiburón, al contrario, parecía no tener expresión alguna por unos segundos lo cual seguramente hubiera helado incluso al susodicho (o sea Iván)

La azabache, siendo como era, no tardo en notar la mirada del español y lo miro de reojo un tanto curiosa antes de sonreír de lado y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, esa media sonrisa prácticamente llevaba un cartel de neón diciendo "felicitaciones, te diste cuenta… ahora te callas o te mato" (Quiero uno de esos)

La clase paso rápido y Eveling se despidió de esos dos para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, primero había un pequeño recreo por decirlo de alguna forma, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos cuando escucho algo parecido a un piar y la curiosidad lleno la cabecita de la oji-almendra (pues ojiverde es Antonio o Arthur) y decidió ir a investigar y vio a un pollo en el pasillo el pequeño pajarito amarillo dio saltitos hasta ella y empezó a piar casi de manera desesperada y dar saltitos de regreso, Eveling que es buena entendiendo señales siguió al pollo por el pasillo empezando a escuchar quejidos en alemán mientras su cabeza empieza a maquinar en ese idioma por alguna razón extraña

Entro a un aula todavía siguiendo al pollo viendo una puerta cerrada con una silla puesta sobre las manijas, la puerta tiene ventanas pero están cubiertas de papel por lo que lo único que nota es una ligera sombra, y como ya viene maquinando en alemán no puede evitar hablar en el dichoso idioma (Aunque se los pondré directamente en español)

-¿hay alguien ahí? – Eveling

Espero un rato y escucho unos ruidos del otro lado como si cayeran cosas y un "auch" ahogado antes de escuchar una respuesta en alemán con un tono que ella considero llanamente extraño

-estoy aquí dentro – dijo

Eveling identifico la voz como masculina y le pareció un tanto molesta, por decirlo de alguna forma, de cualquier forma saco la silla con facilidad y abrió la puerta, vio que había algunas sillas caídas y decidió moverse hacia allí y fue ahí donde encontró al dueño de aquella voz, un chico que debía tener la edad de su hermano con el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos, es obvio que ha recibido una buena paliza, ella se acercó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el otro duda un poco antes de aceptar y levantarse pobremente… claro que con como esta mantenerse en pie es bastante complicado y aunque le duela en el orgullo termina aceptando la ayuda de la azabache para caminar, aunque en todo caso salir ayudado por una chica bonita no era tan malo tampoco y Eveling cabía en la descripción mas que bien a demás podía hablar en alemán si bien le había notado una pizca de acento desconocido pero igual

La azabache gentilmente acompaño al alemán hasta la enfermería donde lo dejo para luego ir corriendo a su próxima clase, no tenia tiempo y de repente de una forma misteriosa se encontró frente a la puerta miro a todos lados antes de entrar tranquila de que nadie estuviera en ese pasillo y para su suerte la profesora todavía no llegaba dejo salir un suspiro aliviado y maldijo su suerte en los cuatro idioma que sabia si uno no contaba su idioma natal, siendo los cinco español, italiano, francés, ingles y alemán (joder ¿como aprendes todo eso?) a baja voz para si misma

-ah ¿Eveling? – Matthew

La azabache respire profundo calmándose y poniendo la mente a pensar en ingles antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cansada al canadiense

-hola Matthew – Eveling

-¿te paso algo? – Matthew

La oji-almendra rio un poco relajándose considerablemente más y recuperando un poco de su personalidad

-¿Qué no me paso? Esa es la pregunta Matthew – Eveling

El canadiense sonrió levemente al notar la personalidad de la azabache otra vez Eveling miro a su alrededor en busca de curiosos que no estaban y suspiro

-¿puedo contarte? – Eveling

-Claro – Matthew

Ella sonrió agradecida y paso el resto del tiempo de espera y después de terminada la clase contándole a Matthew lo que había pasado en el día con lujo de detalle, el canadiense, que conoce el nombre del ruso mas que bien y que reconoció la descripción del alemán, todavía esta medio shokeado porque la azabache mas o menos ha dicho que le ha salvado de su hermano

-Valla, eso es un tanto extraño de Iván – Matthew

-¿enserio? Bueno ya que hablamos de eso, ¿Por qué parece que todo el mundo estuviera aterrado de el? – Eveling

-ah… pues es un tanto complicado, pero el siempre parece estar solo – Matthew

Eveling asintió entendiendo eso y sintiendo un tanto de pena por es ruso, Matthew que se había salvado con suerte de la pregunta de la azabache decidió dirigir la conversación a otro lado

-Así que, llevaste a Gilbert a la enfermería – Matthew

-conque así se llama, no pregunte… si, fue un tanto extraño de todas formas – Eveling

-conociendo a Gilbert ahora no podrás sacártelo de encima – Matthew (él lo sabe por cuenta propia)

Eveling se encogió de hombros, ella se sabia capaz de ignorar a alguien habiéndose entrenado prácticamente toda su vida gracias a sus excompañeros así que no seria problema. Dejo al rubio para dirigirse a su próxima clase y como esta vez había hecho rápido se encontró a Iván en el pasillo

-Iván – Eveling

El ruso se detuvo dándose media vuelta viendo a la azabache caminar hasta donde estaba con una alegre sonrisa cosa que provocó que se le acelerara bastante poniéndose ligeramente rojo y sonriendo un poco también

-Privet, Eveling – Iván

-hey se me ocurrió ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? – Eveling

El ruso la miro un tanto movido porque nadie le había preguntado eso nunca y la azabache solo piensa que no lo entiende

-es que como generalmente me traigo comida como en el aula pero hoy voy a almorzar aquí – Eveling

-Da, me gustaría – Iván

Lo dice feliz porque simplemente lo esta y le agrada como se siente… Y así es como la verdadera historia comienza


	5. Rojo, violeta, negro y azul

Un pequeño salto en el tiempo, para que esto tenga sentido

Adoro escribir esta historia, es jodidamente divertida! Dentro de unos capítulos va a empezar la parte que le da la calificación (sangre), solo para que sepan

Alanis es Irlanda del Norte y Cairus es Irlanda del Sur ambos OC y mellizos; no serán los únicos…

* * *

5. Rojo, violeta, negro y azul

Después de unos meses Eveling ya se había hecho algunos amigos y mantuvo lo de almorzar con el ruso sin problema; de las nuevas amistades que se había hecho sin lugar a dudas la mejor era la que tenia con Alanís, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que venia de Irlanda, las dos se hicieron amigas casi de inmediato y fue la pelirroja quien presento Eveling al resto de las chicas, dentro de este selecto grupo estaban Elizabeta, Lily, Bella y una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada Alanis

La ultima siendo como era trajo un pequeño desafío para las chicas, una hoja con un montón de corazones sin pintar y espacios en blanco, Eveling la miro confundida a lo que la belga se dispuso a explicarles como funcionaba la cartilla convenciéndolas, de alguna manera, de hacerlo; pronto sonó el timbre y se separaron cada una llevándose su cartilla

Eveling se dirigió hacia su aula de historia un tranquilamente viendo a Iván en el pasillo quien la vio también y se detuvo para que lo alcanzara, la azabache llego hasta donde estaba con su típica sonrisa en el rostro a la que el ruso ya se había acostumbrado, no que dejara de gustarle el gesto ya que en realidad si no le sonriera se preocuparía, pero ya lo toma como algo natural en la azabache

-Privet – Eveling

Con esto la oji-almendra consigue que el ruso sonría mas porque le gusta escucharla hablando ruso, desde que habían comenzado a almorzar juntos la azabache había empezado también a intentar decir alguna que otra cosa en el idioma de él, aunque cuando se enojaba o quería expresar frustración lo hacia en español, claro que con toda esa emoción extra no parecía el mismo idioma

Claro que el ruso no era el único que encontraba agradable la atención de la azabache, estaba Matthew también, aunque Eveling aseguraba que el canadiense era solo un amigo (si claro) y también Gilbert que era como era pero le gustaba hablar con la azabache porque no se molestaba con su forma de ser y a veces hasta le seguía el juego y le hablaba en alemán, cosa que según el de los ojos rojos es de lo mas awesome, lo cual en términos de Gilbert… es bastante. Pero siendo franca con ustedes, Eveling tenia un tanto mas claro con quien se llevaba bien y con quien no; por ejemplo tenia trato con aquel chico rubio de su clase que el primer día le había arrojado un lápiz accidentalmente que resultaba ser un ingles llamado Arthur, si bien tenia un tanto mas con el que era mas callado que resulto ser un chico llamado Lukas que venia de Noruega, y por otro lado se llevaba pesimamente con el hermano de Matthew, Alfred, a quien la azabache encontraba llanamente molesto. También estaban los "familiares" por decirles de alguna forma, como por ejemplo Cairus, el hermano de Alanis, que si bien era un tanto molesto era soportable y se portaba muy sobreprotector de su hermana, también tenían un hermano mayor que iba con el hermano de Eveling, Erick, quien había decidido que la azabache era su nueva hermana debido a lo cercanas que eran las dos chicas; por otro lado estaba Jaqueline, quien seguía en la suya sin darles mucha importancia a las otras, pero ve a decirle algo malo de su hermana que te ganaras un boleto de ida al mismísimo infierno, la rubia de ojos grises se hiso amiga de la hermana menor del ruso favorito de Eveling, Iván; una chica de pelo blanquecino y ojos celestes que quería muchísimo (valga la exageración) a su hermano llamada Natalia, ¿Cómo consiguió hacerse amiga de ella? Nadie lo sabia ni se atrevía a preguntar teniendo en cuenta que ambas podían llegar a ser igual de aterradoras (corran por sus vidas)

Pero volviendo al asunto en cuestión y una vez terminada la clase de historia camino junto al ruso a su siguiente clase, aunque en el camino cierta pelirroja se acercó al par, resultaba que Alanis compartía clase con ellos, tanto ella como su hermano venían de Irlanda cosa que había sido de lo mas interesante para Eveling quien adoraba la cultura del país. En un principio los hermanos se mostraron un tanto aterrados del ruso pero en cuanto se noto que era seguro, ambos empezaron a soportarlo, a demás Alanis simplemente disfrutaba de hablar con Eveling y a veces se complotaban para molestar a Cairus; la irlandesa no es ciega y nota la relación que llevan el ruso y la azabache por lo que con la ayuda del resto de sus amigas decidió averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si hubiera preguntado hubiera sido lo mismo pero esto era mas divertido (obviamente). Como buena conocedora la irlandesa lleno la hoja con nombre de chicos con las que Eveling tenía mayor contacto y las mismas referencias para las tres: rojo=amor; violeta=amistad; negro=odio y azul="me asusta" con lo que tendrían para reírse un buen rato y molestarse entre si, que al fin y al cabo… para eso están las amigas ¿no?

Lo que ninguna de las perjudicadas sabia era que, de una forma u otra, cierto muchacho francés se había enterado de su pequeño jueguito y habiendo escuchado un tanto de la azabache por parte de sus dos amigos se había quedado intrigado y ahora mismo planeaba conseguir ese pedazo de papel para su propia diversión; ahora esto es muy importante, después verán porque

Una ves que termino con esta clase Eveling decidió ir en el descanso a la biblioteca para completar el dichoso papel fuera de la vista de los implicados, y cual sombra el curioso francés la siguió y al diablo con los ingleses, ¡Eveling tiene un espía francés! (En un show esto terminaría en desmotivaciones) y encima uno pervertido, ¡yo que tu me cuidaría las espaldas! Ahora, hablando en serio; Eveling se consiguió un lugar en la biblioteca y lleno el papel en unos segundos, lo miro por un buen rato lo abollo y lo tiro en el primer tacho de basura que encontró

Ya fuera porque era el francés quien la seguía, fuera por su estupidez al tirar el papel, fuera porque el rubio ya había escuchado demasiado de parte de Antonio y Gilbert o fuera por lo que fuera que fuese (¡trabalenguas!) que el papel llegara a posesión de la ultima persona que uno querría que algo así terminara, Francis, el rubio francés

Los ojos celestes escanearon el un tanto arrugado papel buscando profesionalmente y chequeando las referencias notando que la chica no había usado el azul ni una sola vez cosa que le resulto rara siendo que el ruso encabezaba la lista, pero a falta de corazones azules al lado de un prolijamente escrito "Iván" había una importante castidad de corazones rojos lo cual elevo a Francis a su novena nube, así que la azabache estaba interesada en el ruso ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un tanto mas interesado en este asunto el rubio siguió con su lectura encontrando algunas cuantas cosas poco resaltantes y cuando estaba por terminar reconoció el nombre de su amigo alemán y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al notar la aparición de cierto color, junto con una pizca de negro y otro poco de violeta, y debajo el único nombre con únicamente negro que pertenecía a Alfred; y déjame decirte algo mi querida Eveling, esa hoja va a ser tu perdición

Y, así, con todo este enrollo, la aparición de demasiados nombres, el hecho de que Francis los conociera a todos y el que al rubio le gustaran las escenas de celos tanto como a su servidora (culpo a mi sangre francesa) fue a darse por si acaso el comienzo de lo que seria una verdadera locura, ya deseara después el francés nunca haber tomado aquel papel abollado…


	6. Rey de Corazones

Disclaimer: creo yo que si esto me perteneciera… nah, no estaría ni cerca de lo que es el show

Me di cuenta de que escribo raro, al menos nadie se ha quejado todavía J

Después de una larga discusión conmigo misma, decidí hacer a Feliciano (Italia) mujer y divertirme un rato con esto :3

Soy feliz, porque encontré que además de venir de Italia, España y Francia, uno de mis antepasados venia de Rusia :) lo cual explica: mi facilidad para insultar, mi amor por la pasta, mi amor por las cosas románticas, es que no tenga conflictos con la sangre y el que tenga mente de pervertida… okay, olviden eso ultimo O/O

Alanis fue basada en my mejor amiga en este ancho mundo, espero haberte captado bien

6. Rey de Corazones

Francis Bonnefoy apuro el paso por los pasillos planeando lo que diría sabiendo de sobra como reaccionaria el alemán, el plan era perfecto y le pondría un poco de diversión a este año de escuela

El rubio encontró a sus dos amigos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sonriendo a modo de 'tengo una primicia' algo que no paso desapercibido por parte de los otros dos quienes cambiaron una mirada

-ni se imaginan lo que acabo de descubrir – Francis

-¿Qué? – Antonio

-es sobre esta chica Eveling – Francis

Era obvio que el tema era interesante para, al menos, el alemán quien ahora parecía súper atento mientras que el español se mostraba meramente curioso y el francés sonrió cual gato Cheshire pasándoles a ambos una parte del dichoso papel (el del cap anterior) que había roto para ser el único que supiera de lo que la azabache sentía por el ruso, y Eveling podía quedarse tranquila de que el francés le guardara el secreto, o al menos que no se lo mencionara a los otros dos, que en todos casos es bastante

El español fue quien lo tomo ganándole al alemán, lo ojeo y sonrió copiando a Francis antes de lanzarle una mirada al francés quien asintió ligeramente

-esto si que es una sorpresa – Antonio

Gilbert, que no es conocido precisamente por su paciencia entonces robo el pedazo de papel leyendo rápido y deteniéndose en seco al ver su nombre en la lista; tengan en cuenta antes que nada que estamos hablando de una de mis historias y si saben ingles entonces sabrán cual es mi estilo y no tomaran como raro que diga ahora que el corazón del albino fue a parar a su garganta al ver su nombre en la lista, sus ojos se movieron un poco a la derecha notando un corazón negro, dos corazones violetas y cuatro increíbles corazones rojos; del otro lado del mostrador, Antonio y Francis vieron como la cara de Gilbert pasaba de normal a roja en cosa de unos segundos y es que en el pedazo que había arrancado Francis, fuera su verdadera intención o no, él era el único nombre con corazones rojos, era comprensible siendo que Eveling no había gastado su lápiz rojo demasiado por decirlo así…

-al parecer Gil ha captado la atención de alguien – Francis

El aludido se puso otro tanto rojo mientras una sonrisita aparecía en su cara y pensaba que esto era bastante awesome, el español y el francés intercambiaron miradas prácticamente leyendo la mente del otro antes de sonreír con igual picardía; y resulto ser que en ese preciso momento cierta azabache de la que, vaya casualidad, el trio estaba hablando, fuera que el lector se intrigara de las razones de la azabache de pasar por ahí; es bastante simple en realidad lo que pasa es que su amiga Belle le pidió que le pasara un libro al tal Francis, del cual la azabache había oído demasiado

-Disculpen – Eveling

-ah, hola Eveling – Antonio

La azabache asintió ligeramente y luego miro al francés

-Francis, ¿verdad? – Eveling

-Oui, ese soy yo – Francis (Oui significa si)

-Belle me pidió que te diera esto – Eveling

Le dio el libro al francés quien sonrió a la azabache para luego ronronear en francés

-Gracias – Francis

-De nada – Eveling (en el mismo idioma)

-Que buen francés – Francis

Eveling solo sonrió ligeramente, los ojos verdes pasaron desapercibidamente hacia los otros dos, al notar al albino la sonrisa aumento siquiera un poco

-Bueno, eso era todo… los veo, supongo – Eveling

Y habiendo dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue a donde Alanis la esperaba (in)pacientemente, cierto par de ojos rojos estaban clavados en ella lo cual no solo no paso desapercibido por Francis y Antonio, si no que también gano una mirada de parte de la pelirroja que como no es nada tonta sonrió maléficamente ante la idea de poder molestar a su amiga, porque si no se molestan entre si no son verdaderas amigas. Es momento, entonces, de seguir al par de chicas, la irlandesa mirando a la azabache de reojo intensamente para que esta reaccionara y Eveling que puede notar los ojos verdes atravesándole el cráneo la mira de soslayo con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa? – Eveling

-no me digas que no te diste cuenta – Alanis

-¿acaso hable de repente en español? Porque eso me suele pasar – Eveling

-no eso no, de como te miraba el alemán ese – Alanis

-tiene nombre ¿sabes? – Eveling

-¿o sea que si lo notaste? – Alanis

-no, en realidad ni idea de que hablas, pero fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza – Eveling

-pues yo no se como se llama y ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notaras? – Alanis

-se llama Gilbert y repito, no sé de que estas hablando – Eveling

-¿bromeas? Parecía que tuviera sus ojos pegados a ti – Alanis

-seguro fue tu imaginación – Eveling

-¿Por qué no me crees? – Alanis

-es que… ¿enserio? ¿Qué le guste a Gilbert? Para mi te lo inventas porque me deshice de ese papel – Eveling

-¿Por qué no? Y que te quede claro que sigo molesta – Alanis

-pues… porque no, no me parece algo posible – Eveling

-y supongo que el que ya sabes quien se fije en ti es mucho mas factible – Alanis

-eso es todavía mas improbable – Eveling

-ahí lo tienes, hay una probabilidad, si bien chica, de que el tal Gilbert guste de ti – Alanis

Eveling se llevo una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba de manera agotada

-nunca voy a entender de donde sacas tus ideas – Eveling

-yo solo digo lo que veo – Alanis

En ese momento una chica un año más chica que ellas de pelo rubio cortó con un listón violeta y ojos celestes llego a donde estaban las dos amigas

-¡Lilly! – Eveling

-mira tu suerte, que llegue Lilly justo ahora – Alanis

-¿llegue en mal momento? – Lilly

-Claro que no, me acabas de ahorrar las teorías raras de Nila – Eveling

-¿Qué paso? – Lilly

-pues que esta con que le gusto a Gilbert – Eveling

-si es posible, digo después de su primer encuentro… - Alanis

-recuérdame porque te conté eso – Eveling

-yo si creo que sea posible que él se enamorara de ti – Lilly

-ves, hasta Lilly esta de acuerdo – Alanis

-Maldita, has puesto a la pequeña en mí contra – Eveling

Dicho esto abrazo a la rubia de forma dramática causando que la pelirroja se destartalara de la risa y Lilly no entendiera ni pi pero no se molestara por el abrazo tampoco ya que esto era un poquitito gracioso

-ya suéltala que le vas a sacar el aire – Alanis

-ni que tuviera tanta fuerza – Eveling

De todas formas la soltó dándose cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado y saliendo corriendo sin decir nada mas ante la mirada atónita de las otras dos, Alanis cayo en la cuenta mas rápido y miro a Lilly sonriendo

-¿almuerzas conmigo? – Alanis

-pensaba almorzar con mi hermano – Lilly

-genial, tengo que hablar con el de todas formas – Alanis

Y así ambas caminaron hacia donde la azabache había corrido anteriormente, al llegar la vieron en la fila junto a cierto ruso quien seguramente la había estado esperando; todos los días se repetía este acuerdo… a veces llegaban allí juntos, otras el ruso era quien tardaba en aparecer y había ocasiones, como esta, en que la azabache era quien llegaba después; a ninguno de los dos les molestaba esperar al otro y no había problema con el lugar pues de alguna forma misteriosa siempre les dejaban libre la misma mesa; a la hora del almuerzo compartían el lugar con las dos hermanas del ruso y la hermana menor de Eveling

El almuerzo pasaba casi rutinariamente, con eso de que la hermana menor de Iván solía jugar con cuchillos alguien terminaba lastimado, a continuación sucedería algo mas particular; Eveling se tomaría un buen trago de su jugo de tomate, que era lo único que llevaba de casa para el almuerzo, y le pasaría a la persona una curita de sus bolsillos; fuera el hecho de que pasara cada vez o que la azabache fuera simplemente precavida que siempre llevaba curitas en sus bolsillos. Si la herida era peor Jaqueline pondría cara de enojo y le pasaría a Eveling una de sus frutillas a lo que la azabache terminaría aclarando que habría que llevar al lastimado a la enfermería. Puede que les resulte extraño que la azabache tenga la necesidad de ingerir algo antes de actuar pero todo a su tiempo…

Por el momento el grupo tenia un almuerzo considerablemente menos sangriento que esos, siendo que esta vez el "pequeño" cuchillo solo pincho el dedo de la mayor, llamada Katherine, a lo cual siguió el pequeño ritual de la azabache quien saco la pequeña botella con el liquido rojo para abrirla rápidamente y dejar caer un buen trago en su garganta para luego a fuerza de costumbre sacar una curita de su bolsillo y pasársela a la peli-blanca, pero había algo raro en ese jugo de tomate, era bien oscuro, un poco demasiado pero generalmente uno lo tomaría como que esta mezclado con alguna otra cosa, no podría decirlo bien puesto que la etiqueta estaba en español, pero el olor que expedía era sospechoso cual el hecho de que la azabache siempre tenia una botella llena que parecía nueva ¿de donde las conseguiría? Claro que esto, estando en Estados Unidos, era más fácil de explicar; lo que nos deja otra vez con el tema del olor, por que ese olor le resultaba, al ruso, un tanto familiar…


	7. Baila que esto no tiene sentido

Disclaimer: me temo que yo solo soy una chica más a la que resulta que le gusta modificar sus historias favoritas, la canción por otro lado le pertenece a Nickelback, la cual es una de mis bandas favoritas :3

Peligro: Eveling bailara al ritmo de una cancioncita un tanto provocativa, vaya uno a saber como terminara eso…

Siempre recuerden, no se olviden… ¿Qué iba a decir? Ah… ¡no importa!

Disfruten -o les mando un Rusia enojado- (?)

Alerta a las referencias a capítulos anteriores, aunque… ¿quien lee una historia desde la mitad?

* * *

7. Baila que esto no tiene sentido

Ya había pasado una semana y siendo ya Viernes, la rutina se rompía; resultaba que el Viernes era día de electivos lo que significaba que todo el día uno tenia únicamente las clases que había elegido tener (quisiera ir a esta escuela) o en su defecto actividad de club. A pesar de esto el almuerzo seguía siendo igual que siempre; pero esta vez ocurrió algo extraño ya que la azabache dejo la botella de jugo abierta en la mesa mientras rebuscaba una curita para su hermana, este pequeño descuido le permito al ruso detectar mejor el olor particular de ese liquido oscuro; noto el olor a tomate que uno esperaría pero había un segundo olor que resultaba un tanto mas preocupante e igualmente inconfundible, pero no tenia sentido alguno, la azabache finalmente sacó una curita de su bolsillo y se lo paso a su hermana con mano temblorosa, algo que era extraño y que ella trataba de ocultar, una vez que su hermana tomo la curita ella dirigió su mano rápidamente a la botella llevándosela a los labios y derramando, sin darse cuenta un poco del jugo sobre la mano del ruso que aprovecho la oportunidad y acerco la gota a su nariz para luego limpiársela con la lengua y notar que estaba en lo correcto acerca de lo que era en realidad el jugo y miro a Eveling de manera distinta. Ahora dejemos en claro lo siguiente, Iván de por si encontraba a la azabache agradable pero no sabia que era lo que le atraía de ella, ahora en cambio estaba mas que claro debido que el jugo de tomate estaba mezclado de forma experta con otra cosa, el ruso tuvo que darle crédito a la azabache por ingeniárselas para encontrar algo que disimulase el olor de lo que realmente importaba con el de los tomates, chica lista…

Una vez terminado el almuerzo se separaron para ir a sus próximos electivos, Eveling había decidido entrar al club de baile porque simplemente le encantaba bailar, al llegar al salón lo encontró vacío así que decidió aprovechar y divertirse un rato, después del espectáculo del almuerzo necesitaba mantener su cabeza en cualquier otra cosa

A falta de música decidió arriesgarse y cantar un poco, de todas formas no había nadie y ella venia con esa cancioncilla pegada todo el día así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro

"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time.

Se movía por una zona en particular al ritmo de la canción mientras improvisaba una coreografía que seguramente después no recordaría, en este momento llego a la habitación Gilbert, así es no alucinan dije que Gilbert, suena extraño pero no es imposible ya que definitivamente el albino estaba allí

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'Cause that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!

El alemán tuvo la suerte de que Eveling estuviera tan perdida en su mundo que no lo noto ahí parado mirándole, y digamos que es todo un espectáculo porque, primero que nada, Eveling prácticamente nació para bailar y, por otro lado, porque la letra es un poco… em, bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos

I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'Cause that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)

Y a esta escena llego también el ruso, a quien todos estaban esperando (yo sé que si)quien primero moto al albino que miraba con cara de asombro y los ojos fijos de alguna forma en quien bailaba y luego a la azabache que seguía en lo suyo con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía con la canción

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'Cause that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)

Termino con todo y pose dándole la espalda a los otros dos antes de reírse un poco de su propia situación y darse vuelta notando las miradas por primera vez

-hola – Eveling

Ahí esta la sonrisa despreocupada como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en cuanto se entere que le han estado mirando por mas de media canción se nos convierte en un tomate humano, Iván es el primero en reaccionar al ver lo tranquila que esta la azabache

-Privet – Iván (Hola en ruso :)

La castaña entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el oji-rojo (creo que invente una palabra) curiosa lo que logro que este se moviera un poco en su lugar

-hola – Eveling

El que siguiera hablando en ingles (que se supone es lo que están hablando) hiso que el alemán reaccionara saliendo de su anterior congelamiento

-¿te vas a unir al club? – Gilbert

Y mientras se da un golpe mentalmente por la pregunta estúpida que acaba de hacer pero es que no esta pensando bien (no lo pueden culpar), la azabache simplemente sonrió de lado divertida

-Claro, pero no sabia que tu estuvieras en el club – Eveling

-Seguramente te dejaran entrar – Iván

-¿tu crees? – Eveling

-Da – Iván

-gracias – Eveling

Diciendo esto mientras jugueteaba con su pelo logro que el ruso sonriera un poco, muy para la sorpresa del alemán que nunca le ha visto sonreír de esta forma y le resultaba raro hasta que cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sintió un tanto molesto porque ahora le parecía obvio que el ruso estaba interesado en Eveling y la cosa acababa de complicarse para el; no que no pudiera conseguir la atención de la azabache, estaba seguro de que podía hacer valer sus cuatro corazones rojos, pero no tenia idea de que seria capaz el ruso y hasta donde se veía parecía que a Eveling le agradaba este, lo cual solo empeoraba todo un tanto mas…

Para su suerte fueron llegando los otros miembros del club junto con la jefa que no era nadie importante (o sea que es solo otra persona mas) pero se llamaba Miriam y bailaba como los dioses, luego de una pequeña audición decidió que Eveling debía unirse porque de tenerla como rival el único que le podría hacer competencia seria Iván algo con lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ahora, una vez acabadas las clases la azabache decidió hacer una parada antes de irse a su casa, la cual la llevo hasta el corazón de la ciudad…


	8. Ese liquido rojo

Privet! Hi! Ciao! Bonjour! Hallo! Hola! Konichiwa! Ok… no se mas idiomas

En este capitulo finalmente revelare que es lo que tiene el jugo de Eveling a demás de jugo de tomate, sé que ya los tenia en el borde de la silla con este asunto

La cancioncilla mencionada se llama "La dispute" de Yann Tiersen; les recomiendo la version en piano J me pareció que sonaría un tanto irónica con la escena por lo que la elegí enseguida :P

Carley vendría a ser la version femenina chibi de Inglaterra solo que sin las cejotas; Briam es el nombre de Escocia porque fue lo primero que pensé

T: rebelare un poco del pasado de Eveling y la cosa se pondrá un tanto… roja (?)

* * *

8. Ese liquido rojo

_Ahora, una vez acabadas las clases la azabache decidió hacer una parada antes de irse a su casa, la cual la llevo hasta el corazón de la ciudad…_

El ruido lleno sus oídos de una forma reconfortante como solo lo aria con alguien nacido en la ciudad, no es que no fuera molesto, pero al menos le impedía pensar en otra cosa; saco su botella terminándola en un par de cuadras y la guardo vacía en su mochila mientras sacaba un par de guantes, a esta hora comenzaba a refrescar gracias a la época en la que estaban y sus manos se volvían prácticamente de hielo con el mas mínimo descenso de temperatura

Los guantes eran de un rojo profundo y tenían un estilo bastante cómodo si bien le cubrían desde la muñeca a la punta de cada dedo

"manos de pianista" el pensamiento cruzo su cabeza cual rayo mientras una melodía comenzaba a sonar, primero lenta mientras iba aumentando el volumen y recordaba hecho tras hecho…

-flash back -

Para ubicar al lector debo retroceder hasta la época en que Eveling era una pequeña niña con el pelo hasta la cintura y los mismos ojos almendrados de ahora; en aquel entonces ella tenia una personalidad mas bien tímida que a penas si hablaba con nadie; muchos pensaban que en realidad la chica no hablaba en español, pues bien… si lo hablaba pero también hablaba ingles igual de bien ya que estos fueron los dos primeros idiomas que aprendió lo que le da bastante naturalidad

Bueno también, si uno no quiere creer la parte de la timidez, se puede decir que Eveling andaba seria todo el tiempo sin sonreír ni una sola vez ¿Qué? ¿Difícil de creer? Pues así era…

Resultaba pasar que había una chica que molestaba demasiado a nuestra azabache, cabe destacar que Eveling se mantenía de todas formas con el look sin emoción

Sucedió, también, que la suerte quisiera que en un momento en que se encontraban solos los dos, vaya uno a saber porque, y que el otro accidentalmente se cortara con algo que ella jamás vería. En ese momento Eveling no contaba con su preciada botellita ni mucho menos con su provisión inagotable de curitas, ni modo… de haberlos tenido no los hubiera usado porque esta persona de todas formas no le caía bien

Que cosa curiosa el destino ¿verdad? Lo digo porque, al cortarse como se había cortado y empezar a sangrar el otro sentencio su propia muerte dándose así que los ojos se oscurecieran viéndose mas almendra que verde y que la cara sin emoción se transformara en la mas sádica de todas las sonrisas, decir que el otro sintió miedo seria poco… ah, pero que bien había sabido, podría decir para que el lector se quede tranquilo que nadie volvió a ver mas al chico y que esto creara una larga lista de conjeturas que eran puras mentiras… bueno, puede que no todas

-Fin flash back-

Eveling salió del apestoso callejón con una renovada sonrisa y la botella nuevamente llena mientras se llevaba una pastilla a la boca de esas de mentol súper fuertes la cual escupió dos cuadras después al no poder soportar el sabor y se llevo a cambio uno de sus chicles de frutilla que le gustaban tanto, unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante escucho y vio una ambulancia, la siguió con la vista confirmando su dirección mientras la sonrisa de su cara se ampliaba y se quitaba los guantes rojos para guardarlos otra vez en su mochila y alejarse silbando esa linda melodía de piano con la mirada fija en el camino de regreso a casa…

Dejando un poco en paz a nuestra muy normal azabache, nos dirigiremos a la casa de Alanis, quien vivía en una especie de mansión junto con toda su familia, lo cual significa que allí esta su primo de Escocia y Arthur que al fin de cuentas también es su primo, si bien la primera en saludarla es una niña pequeña de pelo rubio bien despeinado y un bonito par de ojos verde lima

-¡Alanis! – dijo

-Hola pequeña Carley – Alanis

-Briam se esta peleando con mi hermano otra vez – Carley

-no podemos dejar que eso pase ¿o si? – Alanis

-pero el primo Cairus no puede con ellos – Carley

-mas razón aun para que los detenga – Alanis

La pelirroja se para del suelo donde ha estado hablando con su primita y se dirige a la cocina de donde salen gritos en ingles, entra en la sala para encontrarse con el escoces, pelo rojo oscuro y ojos verdes también quien esta "hablando" con el ingles acerca de quien cocina hoy; Cairus traga saliva temiendo por su vida y sale de la habitación en cuanto ve a su hermana entrar con cara de pocos amigos

-No lo hará ninguno de ustedes, ambos cocinan terrible – Alanis

Y ustedes, si bien saben que esto es cierto, no saben en cambio que la irlandesa si que sabe cocinar, o por lo menos cocina mucho mejor que esos dos lo cual no es ningún alago para nadie pero al menos es comestible (en realidad a mi si me gusta la comida inglesa, pero bueh) lo cual en esta casa era muchísimo; así que cuando ambos voltearon para ver ninguno pudo decir nada porque tenia razón y el Escoces entonces sonríe porque se acaba de acordar de algo y deja la habitación muy para el asombro de la irlandesa que no entiende nada y el ingles simplemente tiene un escalofrió porque se nota que el escoces trama algo lo cual no puede terminar bien en ningún escenario; no, seguro esto iba a ponerse feo. Claro que el inglés no lograba imaginarse todavía cuan acertada estaba esa afirmación…


	9. El lado rojo de Eveling

En este capitulo por fin van a ver un poco de derramamiento de sangre; pero no se quejen que lo dice en el Summary, y como dicen… el que avisa no traiciona

Otro vistazo al pasado de nuestra protagonista y prometo traer la parte romántica de regreso en el próximo capitulo

* * *

9. El lado "rojo" de Eveling

-Rabat, Marruecos; 21/3/2001-

El tono olivado de su piel resaltaba bajo el sol de otro verano pesado, ese día las calles estaban relativamente vacías y el sol caía sobre la vereda como si de un foco se tratara, no le agradaba para nada, odiaba este clima don todo su ser; demasiada luz demasiado calor, demasiado olor… ahí estaba ese hipnotizarte olor otra vez, la sádica sonrisa apareció por si sola y apuro el paso para ver una mujer en el suelo bastante lastimada, pero no muerta. Los ojos se oscurecieron opacando el verde y brillando el almendra, el olor abrió sus fosas nasales y cubrió sus oídos evitándoles oír los gritos desesperados de la mujer, siguió con lo suyo, golpeando, quebrando… el sabor agridulce del tibio liquido calmo su mente y se deshizo de la evidencia una por una, entre las cosas encontró una partitura cosa que le resulto interesante y se la guardo para luego terminar de borrar hasta el ultimo rastro con extrema exactitud

Al llegar a su casa corrió hacia el piano y miro las notas ojeando el nombre del compositor y sonriendo ante el nombre francés, y comenzó a tocar; una niña rubia bajo por la escalera al escuchar la música y miro a su hermana con una mezcla entre curiosidad y miedo

-has matado a otro ¿verdad? – pregunto

La azabache siguió tocando sin darse vuelta pero sonriendo para si

-Hola Jaky, afuera hace mucho calor ¿no crees? – dijo

-Eveling – dijo

La azabache termino la pieza y miro a su hermana con su sádica sonrisa aún presente

-No te preocupes, a ti no te hare daño, tu sangre es como la mía – Eveling

La rubia tuvo un escalofrió mientras abría los ojos con terror, en ese momento el mayor de los tres apareció también mirando a Eveling serio a lo que ella respondió con su aún persistente sonrisa

-Ella no es nada como tu – dijo

-Te equivocas, Jaqueline y yo somos muy parecidas – Eveling

-¡Ya cállate! Ella no es como tu – dijo

La rubia miraba a sus dos hermanos aterrada, Eveling se paro su sonrisa desvanecida y callo al suelo para ser atrapada por su hermano, al abrir los ojos otra vez volvieron a ser sus normales ojos verdes almendrados

-¿Erick? ¿Cuándo llegue a casa? – Eveling

El castaño negó ligeramente y Eveling miro sus manos por un rato antes de pararse y salir corriendo a su cuarto dando un portazo al entrar su cuarto; el castaño se movió hacia la pequeña rubia y la abrazo para calmarla

-Tranquila Jaqueline, ya todo esta bien – Erick

-tengo miedo – Jaqueline

-no te preocupes, no puede hacernos daño, no mientras sea Eveling – Erick

La chica asintió lentamente mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor quien se quedo serio por un minuto, el realmente deseaba que Eveling se equivocara acerca de Jaqueline, pero ¿Quién sabia mas de sangre que la azabache? Eso lo asustaba, pasara lo que pasara no podía dejar que Jaqueline terminara así, en el borde mismo de la locura…

-Fin de reporte-

Eveling se dirigió a la sala y sujetando un par de hojas viejas un tanto amarillas y se sentó en el piano que había llegado allí un mes antes y el cual habían afinado y arreglado para que estuviera en buenas condiciones, dejo las dos hojas en el lugar de las partituras y jugueteó un poco con las teclas probando su sonido antes de mirar hacia las notas dibujadas en el viejo papel tomándose un momento y luego comenzando a tocar, la melodía pronto lleno la casa provocando un escalofrío a Jaqueline y que Erick fuera hasta la sala para encontrarse definitivamente con la azabache tocando, otra vez el mismo rollo solo que ahora ella era consiente de su situación y había ingeniado un método para evitar lastimar a las personas cercanas a ella o "reaccionar" enfrente de todo el mundo. Pero esto se había vuelto un habito desde aquella vez en su vieja ciudad, cada vez que ella se iba por su "provisión" volvía a casa y tocaba esta melodía en el piano, si bien el sonido era simplemente hermoso la historia detrás de las partituras era algo que el castaño no quería recordar, no es que fuera la primera vez que su hermana hubiera matado a alguien, de eso ya mucho tiempo, pero había sido la primera vez que había mantenido una conversación tan larga aún en el estado "rojo" como le solía decirle Erick, "rojo" repetía Jaqueline en árabe haciendo que el castaño ruede sus ojos

La azabache termina la pieza y se levanta dándose la vuelta y fijando sus ojos en Erick de una forma que le resulta extraña incluso a el

-dime Erick, alguien como yo ¿puede enamorarse? – Eveling

Él se lo pensó un rato antes de sonreír dándose cuenta de algo, el que Eveling pudiera enamorarse significaba que su estado "rojo" se estaba debilitando, si esto salía bien tal vez su hermana por fin volvería a ser normal

-No veo por qué no – Erick

La azabache sonrió alegremente y subió a su habitación con las hojas bajo el brazo, Erick se quedo allí hasta que desapareció para susurrar algo a si mismo

-si lo vez de tu lado normal, el otro no es capaz de amar – Erick

Oh pero ¿Qué seria de esta historia si todo fuera así de simple? Pero tranquilos, este no es el caso ya que en realidad la parte "roja" de Eveling es mas que capaz de sentir amor, si bien en su propia y extraña forma


	10. Scarlet & Eveling

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Hiramuya, ¡Eveling &co me pertenecen a mi por otro lado!

Peligro: mención al mundo 2P y Eveling convirtiéndose en una persona mas normal

El genial final, ¡eso si! voy a hacer un epilogo pero pueden terminarlo simplemente acá

* * *

10. Scarlet & Eveling

El fin de semana paso tan rápido como siempre y otra vez el lunes había llegado, otra vez la rutina, pero ese día al llegar a su casillero para sacar las cosas de la primera hora y provoco que un papel cayera al suelo, la azabache lo levanto y ojeo curiosa el contenido, lo único que decía era de ir al gimnasio después de clases, ella no sabia donde quedaba el lugar si bien no había ido allí mas que para los partidos que hacían contra otras escuelas, si bien la azabache era bien deportiva prefería no dedicarse a esas cosas; como estaba medio insegura decidió preguntar a sus amigas, las vio hablando entre ellas y tomo un poco de aire

-Chicas – Eveling

-hola eve – contestaron a coro

-ay dios mio, se sincronizaron – Eveling

El que lo dijera con una mano en el pecho y cara de "oh por dios no" provoco que las otras rieran sin poder evitarlo, la azabache sonrió un poco y saco el papel de su bolsillo

-digan me si voy o no – Eveling

Belle le arrebato el papel y puso cara de asombro pasándoselo a Elizabeta quien al verlo lo dejo caer, del suelo lo recogió Lilly quien miro a las otras dos confundida mientras Alanis le sacaba el papel de las manos y se ponía en plan de "¿Qué carajos?"

-si sabes quien te escribo esto, ¿no? – Alanis

-ni idea – Eveling

-yo digo que vallas – Belle

-claro ¡que valla a la trampa voluntariamente! – Elizabeta

-yo no veo que es lo malo – Lilly

-yo menos – Eveling

-es que no reconocen la letra – Alanis

-¿ustedes si? – Eveling

-si – dijeron las tres

-dejen de hacer eso, es aterrador – Eveling (hay que ver quien lo dice)

La risa no se dio a esperar por parte de las otras tres, Alanis miro la nota una vez más y sintió la mirada de Belle en ella, levanto los ojos notando que esta le pedía que cooperara y ella sonrió cómplice

-Tienes que ir – Alanis

-¿te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo? – Elizabeta

-si, pero es que quiero ver como reacciona cuando vea quien es, y no me mientas por que sé que tu también – Alanis

La húngara se mordió el labio de abajo porque si que era cierto, siendo su curiosidad por la reacción de la azabache mayor que su preocupación, o lo que ustedes quieran pensar que siente, decidió asentir levemente

-entonces esta decidido – Eveling

-pero si antes de ir nos avisas que te arreglamos – Belle

-exagerada – Eveling

-oh, de esta no te escapas, mira que si no te llevo a rastras al baño – Elizabeta

Eveling deja escapar un suspiro porque sabe que no importa lo que piense de quien quiera que le haya escrito la carta, la húngara aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para producirla. No le gustan ese tipo de cosas, si bien hay excepciones, como aquella vez que pasaron las fiestas en casa de su tía italiana, quien era la única persona que la entendía, lo cual termino en que dicha mujer le dijera que se veía mucho mejor natural que así maquillada

-Esta bien, pero nada muy cargado, odio cuando me disfrazas – Eveling

-Jum – Elizabeta

Y así quedo arreglado el asunto, se separaron y tuvieron clases como siempre, esta vez la azabache se disculpo con Rusia porque realmente necesitaba hablar con Alanis, el ruso asintió lentamente si bien se le quedo mirando hasta que llego a donde estaba la otra todavía con el asunto de la famosa botella de jugo de tomate, sabia bien lo que en realidad contenía pero aun dudaba del porque la azabache seria así viendo como parecía tan amable todo el tiempo…

-Salto temporal- (akka: time skip)

Eveling camino por las calles agotada, después de que la arrastraran de un lado al otro para que se viera bien llego al gimnasio donde alguien se golpeo la nariz y sangraba, Eveling tuvo que salir corriendo para no enloquecer en ese mismo instante y se olvido totalmente de lo que hacia ahí en su afán por alejarse, por suerte ya había terminado el horario escolar y solo era la practica del equipo, por lo que no importaba si abandonaba el edificio, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Eveling – Iván

Ella se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo preocupada por lo que seria capaz si el ruso se le acercaba en este estado, Iván paro también congelándose un poco al ver como los ojos de la chica ahora brillaban almendrados con una pequeña pizca de rojo y nada del verde con el que deberían estar mezclados

-No eres precisamente tu – Iván

En ese preciso momento Eveling perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios, si bien dentro de su cabeza se empezaba a librar una batalla campal

-Así que lo notaste – dijo

Pero esa voz no era la de Eveling, el acento estaba demasiado marcado lo que permitió que el ruso lo identificara como árabe; claro que dentro de la cabeza de Eveling un lado había ganado y la chica cayo al suelo, una sombra quedo donde antes estaba parada y pronto fue tomando forma, el pelo tenia el mismo largo y color, los ojos almendrados rojizos siguieron brillando, la que había caído empezó a tratar de levantarse a lo que el ruso reacciono y la ayudo notando entonces que eran exactamente iguales en todo menos los ojos, miro a la azabache a quien había ayudado y sintió alivio al notar los ojos verdes almendrados a los que estaba acostumbrado, ella miro a la otra entre confundida y asustada, manteniéndose cerca del ruso quien también dirigió la mirada al calco de la chica que tenia al lado quien seguía con aquella sonrisa sádica y comenzó a reír de manera tétrica

-increíble, de verdad muchas gracias… ya estaba harta de ese cuerpo tan débil – dijo

-¿Quién eres tu? – Eveling

-hay me rompes el corazón Eveling, yo por supuesto soy Scarlet, tu lado sangriento por decirlo así – dijo

Eveling la miro aterrada mirando al ruso de reojo quien se mantenía cerca de ella con la mirada fija en la otra, esta dejo salir otra carcajada digna de loco psicótico

-Oh bueno, ahora que recupere mi propio cuerpo puedo volver a mi propio mundo, de esa forma ya no les deberé nada… tienes buen gusto por cierto – Scarlet

Y habiendo dicho esto la otra azabache se dio media vuelta y literalmente desapareció, Eveling dirigió su mirada a Iván aun asustada antes de colapsar para ser atrapada por el ruso…


	11. Epilogo

¡Una escena graciosa con Gilbert (Prusia), Alanis y Jaqueline, y muchas cosas más!

Disclaimer: no, lamentablemente Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque esta historia tiene muchos OCs… si me perteneciera esos habrían aparecido de alguna forma u otra

Sin mas que decir… ¡aquí esta el ultimo capitulo! –disfruten-

* * *

11. Epilogo

Un par de ojos verde-almendrados se abrieron para encontrarse con una luz cegadora, parpadeo un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse, el lugar apestaba a desinfectante y todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio, sus ojos pasearon por la pequeña habitación posándose en una mesa con unos cuantos regalos, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue lo que tenia en la mesita de al lado, en un bonito florero de cristal lleno de agua posaba un bonito girasol, ella simplemente sonrió y sintió unos pasos así que dirigió su mirada a la puerta para ver entrar a cierta Irlandesa que estaba hablando con cierto ruso

-Por favor, eso no lo… Oh por dios, Eveling! – Alanis

La azabache soltó un quejido llevando sus manos a sus orejas

-no grites – Eveling

-Lo siento, pero es que llevas como dos semanas dormida – Alanis

La otra dejo escapar un suspiro y ojeo al ruso quien parecía aun sorprendido, sonrió un poco con la imagen

-Hola – Eveling

-Privet – Iván

Alanis pasó la mirada rápidamente del ruso a la azabache y decidió dejarlos solos. Una vez fuera fue a la sala de espera justo a tiempo para ver a Gilbert entrando a la sala dispuesto a hablar con Eveling, se paro en frente de el bloqueando el paso

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Alanis

-El asombroso yo va ir a visitar a Eveling, por su puesto – Gilbert

-pues espérate que esta teniendo una visita en este momento – Alanis

En ese momento Cairus se acercó por atrás a su melliza sonriendo cómplice a Gilbert mientras deshacía la colita que llevaba la pelirroja con una facilidad impresionante para después salir corriendo, tan pronto como sintió su pelo en sus hombros la irlandesa salió disparada tras su mellizo gritándole en su lengua natal que le devolviera la colita, Gilbert aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacia la habitación para caer al suelo gracias al desliz de un pie; el albino se incorporo mirando con mala cara al lugar donde suponía al que lo había tirado para encontrarse con una mirada aterrorizante, la hermana menor de Eveling, Jaqueline, lo miraba con odio dándole a entender que si se movía lo mataba, o al menos esa fue la impresión del alemán quien trago saliva y se quedo quietito en el lugar

Después de un rato vieron salir a Iván feliz de la vida y todos se quedaron medio choqueados porque el ruso estaba sonriendo de felicidad y no su típica sonrisa de tiburón… cuando el alemán entro seguido de cerca por Jaqueline ambos vieron a Eveling sentada mirando el bonito girasol de al lado de su cama con una sonrisita soñadora y dejare que se imaginen lo que quieran

-Cosas que deben saber-

Cairus estaba secretamente enamorado de Lily pero le aterraba el hermano de ella, pero después de mucha discusión Vash acepto que su hermanita saliera con el irlandés

Alanis por su lado se encontró con que tener una relación de amor/odio era muy divertido y termino con Alfred, Eveling ahora ya no odia al rubio pero lo tiene amenazado de muerte junto con Cairus, Arthur (que es el primo) y Briam (su otro primo)

Gilbert termino de alguna forma medio enamorado de Jaqueline quien lo considera de lo más extraño aunque le presta más atención que a otras personas

Erick ahora es feliz porque todo esta mas tranquilo y su hermana no ha vuelto a cazar, el sigue soltero…

Eveling por su lado ahora esta con Iván y ellos están muy felices, en cuanto se gradúen el ruso va a proponérsele y todos sabemos que la azabache no puede negarse

Scarlet, la version 2P de Eveling, volvió al mundo de los 2P y aparecerá en otra historia si me vuelve mi lado sanguinario *sonrisa sádica*

Y así termina esta rara historia

Gracias por leer

Star


End file.
